): The power of time of flight MALDI (matrix assisted laser desorption ionization) and electrospray for biomolecular analysis has suddenly become of indispensable utility to a huge number of protein chemists. The foremost limitation to sensitivity, mass resolution, and mass accuracy of these spectrometers can be found in the ion detection systems. Substantial improvements of the mass spectrometers can be expected by attacking problems which limit the timing performance of presently used detectors. Phase I has resulted in OEM (original equipment manufacture) contracts for sale of our multichannel TDC/detector data systems for TOF electrospray. Phase II innovations and improvements will be tested through a close collaboration with Dr. David Russell and Kent Gillig at Texas A&M University, followed by quick implementation in the marketplace through our existing OEM contract. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial potential for the phase I innovations has already been established in the field of electrospray through OEM sales. Phase II should provide solution to detection and data analyis in MALDI as well. OEM and direct sales are already underway and would be expanded to include phase II improvements and innovations.